Heartbeat
by AkinaJung
Summary: Mitsuki pernah mendengar bahwa hal yang disukai seorang gadis adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya berdebar. Jadi, sesuatu yang harus ia berikan pada Sarada sebagai hadiah ulang tahun adalah hal paling mendebarkan bagi gadis itu. Lebih dari hadiah lukisan dari Inojin atau kacamata baru yang akan diberikan Boruto. Mitsuki pikir, saran Chouchou padanya adalah hal yang paling tepat


**Heartbeat**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Pairing** : Mitsuki/Sarada U. **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance.

 _( Mitsuki pernah mendengar bahwa hal yang disukai seorang gadis adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya berdebar. Jadi, sesuatu yang harus ia berikan pada Sarada sebagai hadiah ulang tahun adalah hal paling mendebarkan bagi gadis itu. Lebih dari hadiah lukisan dari Inojin atau kaca mata baru yang akan diberikan Boruto. Mitsuki pikir saran Chouchou padanya adalah yang tepat)_

…

Suasana pagi saat itu riuh ketika Boruto datang terlambat sambil menguap sedangkan dirinya dan Sarada sudah menunggu lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Mitsuki bisa menangkap bagaimana ekspresi marah Sarada yang menyerang Boruto dengan serangkaian kalimat memekakan telinga. Keduanya berdebat lagi, sampai Sarada mendengus dan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Mitsuki dan Boruto.

Mitsuki melangkah mendekati Boruto yang lagi-lagi menguap. "Kelihatannya kau mengantuk sekali," ucapnya dibarengi senyuman.

Boruto menghela napasnya. Putra dari _Hokage_ ke-7 itu memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana sebelum melangkah yang diekori oleh Mitsuki. "Yahh… semalaman aku membaca buku untuk mencari tahu hadiah yang cocok untuk seorang gadis,"

"Hadiah?" Mitsuki bertanya penasaran. "Untuk Sarada?" lanjutnya.

Boruto mengangguk. Sepasang mata birunya mengerjap berulang kali sampai bulir air muncul di sudut matanya. "Ah! Aku mengantuk sekali," pekiknya. Boruto berhenti kemudian menatap Mitsuki. "Kau ingat besok hari ulang tahun Sarada 'kan?"

Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk lengkungan. "Hn. Tentu," jawabnya. "Jadi, apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan apa pada Sarada?" kini giliran Mitsuki yang bertanya. Boruto diam sejenak, terlihat berpikir untuk memastikan pilihan hadiahnya.

"Mungkin kacamata baru. Ibu bilang itu hadiah yang cocok,"

"Hei kalian! Kita sudah terlambat!" jauh di depan Sarada berteriak, mengambil alih perhatian kedua rekan laki-lakinya. Mitsuki bisa menangkap gadis dengan pakaian merah itu berdiri berkacak pinggang.

"Ayo, Boruto" ajaknya yang disambut lenguhan malas oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

…

 _Hadiah ya…_

Mitsuki menopang dagunya dengan tangan begitu kedua matanya memerhatikan Sarada yang sedang makan siang di depannya. Gadis itu memakan makan siangnya dengan tenang. Sedangkan Boruto yang duduk di sebelah gadis itu sudah pergi ke alam mimpi dengan memunculkan dengkuran halus.

Mitsuki tak pernah sekalipun memberikan hadiah pada seseorang terlebih lagi untuk seorang gadis. Pesta ulang tahun pertama yang dia hadiripun adalah hari ulang tahun Boruto. Jadi, ia benar-benar tidak punya ide untuk hadiah apa yang cocok diberikan pada Sarada. Tapi Mitsuki pernah mendengar jika seorang gadis sangat suka dengan hal yang bisa membuat mereka berdebar-debar. Kemudian, Mitsuki mulai menerka-nerka hal apa yang akan membuat seorang Uchiha Sarada berdebar.

"Mitsuki, ada apa?" Sarada yang telah selesai makan menaikan sebelah alisnya begitu mendapati Mitsuki sedang menatapnya dengan raut berpikir. "Kau tidak makan siang?"

Mitsuki menggeleng sembari melepaskan senyum. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu, Sarada?" seperskian detik Sarada terlihat bingung sebelum mengangguk. "Apa kau pernah berdebar-debar karena sesuatu?"

"Ku rasa—" ucapan Sarada terpotong begitu Inojin, Shikadai dan Chouchou tiba-tiba datang menghampiri.

"Hai" sapa mereka. Chocho, satu-satunya perempuan di tim itu mengeluarkan satu kotak coklat kualitas terbaik yang langsung diberikan pada Sarada. "Selamat ulang tahun Sarada!" serunya yang kontan membangunkan Boruto.

"Ta-Tapi ulang tahunku besok," Sarada menerima dengan ragu sekotak coklat dari Chouchou lalu tersenyum setelahnya "Terima kasih. Aku janji akan menghabiskannya,"

Shikadai mengeluarkan sebuah buku dengan sampul hijau yang diberi hiasan pita . Putra dari Nara Shikamaru dan Nara Temari itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Sejujurnya mencari buku itu sangat merepotkan, jadi pastikan dirimu untuk membacanya. Dan kami memberi kado lebih dulu karena besok kami aka nada misi selama satu minggu," ucapnya.

Boruto yang memerhatikan setiap hadiah yang diterima Sarada menguap bosan. "Tunggu hadiah dariku dan kau akan berlutut berterima kasih padaku, Sarada" ucapnya kemudian kembali tidur berbantalkan tangan. Sarada yang mendengar itu berdecih. "Tidak akan!" tungkasnya.

Kini giliran Inojin yang mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. Pemuda Yamanaka itu membuka gulungannya dan menampilkan potret Sarada yang begitu cantik. "Sangat susah melukismu agar terlihat cantik. Berterima kasihlah padaku," ujarnya dibarengi senyuman menyebalkan yang sangat-sangat ingin Sarada beri pukulan.

"Ah iyaiya. Maaf kalau wajahku tidak cantik," ucapnya menerima gulungan dari Inojin. "Terima kasih, Inojin" lanjutnya.

Shikadai melirik Mitsuki dan Boruto bergantian kemudian menghela napas. Putra sulung klan Nara itu sudah bisa memastikan jika kedua laki-laki itu belum menyiapkan hadiah untuk satu-satunya perempuan di tim 7.

"Baiklah. Kami hanya ingin memberikan itu, sampai jumpa," setelah berucap demikian Shikadai melambaikan tangan singkat kemudian pergi di susul Inojin dan Chouchou. Mitsuki yang melihat itu segera menyusul meninggalkan Sarada yang terkejut dan meneriaki namanya.

"Tunggu!" Mitsuki bersorak namun hanya Chouchou yang menoleh karena Inojin dan Shikadai sudah jauh berada di depan.

Chouchou tersenyum dengan tersipu-sipu. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi sembari melihat Mitsuki yang berlari ke arahnya. "Wah…wah… siapa yang tak rela aku pergi meninggalkannya,"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Rona kemerahan di wajah Chouchou semakin jelas. Gadis dari klan Akimichi itu tertawa kecil "Jangan buru-buru begini. Aku belum siap menolak ungkapan cinta," ucapnya yang membuat Mitsuki menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, mencoba tersenyum walau kebingungan setengah mati.

"Begini, apa kau tahu hal apa yang akan membuat Sarada berdebar-debar?"

Perlahan fokus Chouchou kembali. Rona kemerahan di wajahnya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Gadis berkulit coklat itu menghela napas kemudian melipat tangan di depan dada. "Jadi kenapa kau ingin membuat Sarada berdebar-debar?" ia balik bertanya.

Kedua mata Mitsuki menutup membentuk lengkungan manis "Karena besok hari ulang tahunnya. Aku pernah dengar jika seorang gadis sangat menyukai sesuatu yang membuatnya berdebar. Jadi aku ingin tahu hadiah apa yang cocok untuk Sarada,"

"Heh…" Chouchou menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Menyeringai memikirkan hal yang menarik. "Cium saja dia. Aku bisa menjamin hatinya akan luluh dan berdetak lebih kencang,"

Mitsuki mengerjap berulang kali sebelum kembali bertanya. "Cium?"

Akimichi Chouchou menderaikan tawa lalu mencoba menahannya. "Iya cium. Tempelkan bibirmu di pipinya. Di sini," ujarnya sembari menunjuk pipi kanannya menggunakan jari.

"Apa Sarada akan menyukainya?"

Chouchou kembali terkekeh "Tentu saja! Setiap gadis menyukai hal manis seperti itu," Detik berikutnya Mitsuki membungkukan badan untuk berterima kasih kemudian berlari pergi untuk kembali menghampiri Sarada dan Boruto.

Chouchou yang melihat hal itu tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Gadis Akimichi itu menghapus jejak air mata yang keluar karena terlalu kuat tertawa. "Ahh… dia tidak hanya tampan tapi terlewat polos," lalu ia berbalik sambil bersenandung "Aku akan menuntut cerita pada Sarada setelah ini,"

Lagi-lagi Chouchou tertawa.

….

Esok harinya Mitsuki datang pagi-pagi sekali. Pemuda berambut biru langit itu tidak henti-hentinya menampilkan senyum, memikirkan bagaimana Sarada akan senang dan berterima kasih padanya. Bola mata sewarna _medallion_ -nya bergulir dan menangkap sosok gadis dalam balutan pakaian merah berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Kau datang pagi sekali, Mitsuki" ucapnya.

Mitsuki menampilkan senyum lagi. Kedua matanya menyipit manis seperti bulan sabit. "Selamat ulang tahun Sarada," ucapnya yang disambut rona kemerahan serta senyuman lebar dari gadis itu. Detik berikutnya, Mitsuki berjalan mendekat kemudian menempelkan bibirnya dengan cepat di pipi Sarada. "Itu hadiahku untukmu,"

Kontan saja wajah putih Sarada dipenuhi rona merah. Gadis itu menganga, terlalu terkejut sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat sampai-sampai membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Mi-Mitsuki! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Mitsuki menampilkan ekspresi polosnya "Membuatmu berdebar," jawabnya tenang. Sarada yang mendengar itu semakin dipenuhi rona merah. Putri dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura itu segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. " _Ba-Baka!_ " pekiknya yang disambut ekspresi kebingungan oleh Mitsuki.

Namun detik berikutnya pemuda itu tersenyum. Karena menyadari bahwa rona kemerahan dan senyum kecil yang ditahan gadis itu adalah bukti bahwa Sarada berdebar karenanya.

"Apa aku berhasil membuatmu berdebar?"

 **Selesai**

…

 **Bonus**

Boruto yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka hanya bisa menganga dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Kacamata yang dibungkus cantik oleh Ibunya jatuh ke tanah. Putra Hokage ke-7 itu bahkan tak sanggup menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Jadi itu yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap aku tak ada?!"

Dan kesalahpahaman ini terus berlanjut sampai tim 10 pulang dari misi


End file.
